Dance Dance Revolution!
by Pumpkin's Dark Queen
Summary: AU. Un primer encuentro entre Sakura y cierto moreno en un viaje, humilla y toca la fibra sensible de ésta hasta el punto de que ella desea la venganza. Le ganaría a su mismo juego. Le humillaria del mismo modo en que él hizo con ella. Al DDR. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Bueno!

¡Aquí con un nuevo fic!No será muy largo, pero no sé los capitulos exactamente. No tenía planeado hacerlo, pero esta mañana me he levantado con la idea en la cabeza y no he podido quitarmela... más bien al contrario. Las ideas venían a mi sin parar.

Evidentemente, es un Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto, los personajes, pertenecen a Kishimoto (de momento.. juajuajua) pero la idea y la trama són mias.

Y... bueno, ¡a leer! Espero que os guste, y disculpad si alguna falta de ortografia os quema los ojos... a veces se me pasan por mucho lo que relea...

Sus amigas reían y sus carcajadas se elevaban hacia el cielo mientras caminaban por las concurridas calles londinenses. Los nubarrones se cernían oscuros sobre la gran capital y a pesar de la amenaza que suponían ninguna de las jovenes llevaba el paraguas encima. ¿Qué más daba mojarse un poco? ¡Eso también entraba en el paquete llamado _diversión_! Al fin y al cabo, estaban en un viaje de fin de curso... debían disfrutar de todas las formas posibles. Y si a eso hay que añadirle que tampoco tendrían demasiadas posibilidades de volver en mucho tiempo..

-¡Estoy cansada de tanta compra! - suspiró exageradamente una rubia de largo cabello recogido en una cola mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla de una terraza.

-Pero si sólo hemos ido a tres tiendas - sonrió una castaña a su lado, mirando la carta de zumo y helados.

-Ya, pero cada una estaba en la otra punta.

-Que rapido te cansas, Ino.

-Tienes demasiada energía, Tenten. Ten en cuenta que las animadoras no tenemos tanta resistencia como las karatekas - ambas chicas sonrieron con aires, dándose aludidas por su deporte preferido.

A los pocos minutos, un joven camarero apareció para tomarles nota con una sonrisa. Las dos jovenes esbozaron otras sonrisas en respuesta y empezaron a pedir todo lo que se les vino en gana.

-Después de todo... estamos de vacaciones, ya quemaremos lo que sobre a la vuelta - la castaña se deshizo los moños que llevaba sujetos y se los volvió a hacer, apretandolos un poco más. Mientras., Ino a su derecha rebuscaba entre las bolsas y sacaba prendas con el ceño fruncido.

-Demonios, no debí meter el bolso en las bolsas...¡No lo encuentro!

-¿Y para que lo quieres, cerda?

Ino y Tenten voltearon, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de una ojijade y otra más tímida de una ojiperla.

-Para llamarte y saber así si os habíais escurrido por el lavabo, frentona - la rubia dejó de buscar y acomodó ambos brazos en la mesa, apoyando su mentón en las manos.

-Había mucha cola - se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de la chica de cabello azabache. Al cabo de unos breves minutos de conversación, el camarero empezó a traerles el enorme pedido y a dejarlo sobre la redonda y pequeña mesa. Por ende, tubieron que quitar los bolsos o brazos que hubiera en él para que cabieran las cosas. La chica de ojos jade miraba como el camarero dejaba delante de ella un trozo de suculento y en apariencia delicioso pastel de fresas y nata. Hinata, a su lado, sólo miraba con ojos nerviosos la de platos que habia y trataba de contarlos, perdiendo la cuenta cuando el camarero volvía.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Ino les envió una enorme sonrisa.

-¡A comer! - y dicho esto, cogió el suculento pastel que había delante de Sakura. Tenten hizo otro tanto con una tarta de manzana y Hinata cogió lo que parecía ser una madalena rellena de chocolate blanco.

-Pero si ya hemos comido... - susurró Hinata a Tenten, que sólo negó y sonrió.

-Madre mía... ¿Sabes lo que nos va a costar esto? - preguntó Sakura, hundiendo una cuchara en un lejano helado de lima. Se estremeció ante el cremoso sabor - Estamos en pleno centro de Londres... nos van a pegar un palo...

-Bah, dinero no nos va a faltar.

La pelirosa asintió, tratando de tragar sin congelarse en el proceso. Por muy verano que fuera, eso no quitaba lo frío del helado.

-Ya lo sé. No lo decía por eso.

-Entonces no te preocupes.

Sakura terminó su helado con glotoneria y dirigió su mano hacia un pequeño plato con un pequeño trozo de tarta de piña. Al mismo tiempo, Tenten lo sostenía por el otro lado, y entonces jade y castaño lucharon fieramente con la mirada hasta que una de las dos (la pelirosa en este caso) cedió la mano y la dirigió hacia el plato de pastas de té.

-El problema es que vamos a tener que ahorra de nuevo si seguimos así. La casa que queríamos alquilar en Hokkadido no va a pagarse sola.

-Y estas tartas tampoco. Disfruta un poco, frentona.

-Y tu cuidado, cerda, no vayas a engordarte demasiado.

La rubia de ojos turquesa esbozó una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que se limpiaba la boca, para luego volver a atacar un panecillo untado de algo extraño.

-Eso no importa. Yo al menos, tengo un deporte con el cual rebajar tallas.

Con un bonito gesto de la mano, Sakura la ignoró y trató de disfrutar del resto de la comida "sana" que había sobre la mesa.

Pasaron más de una hora sentadas en esa terraza, y menos de dos segundos en discutir hacia dónde ir luego.

-¡Paseemos por el centro! - decía Ino de forma animada.

Al parecer, a la rubia nunca se le acababan las energías.

Hinata miró la hora y con voz suave y aflautada, les llamó la atención.

-Són las cuatro y media... - al instante se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. Las tres chicas restantes se giraron a la vez y casi se dislocan el cuello en el proceso. Ino se lo tocó con molestia por el rudo gesto mientras Tenten abría los ojos desmesuradamente y Sakura miró su reloj para corroborarlo.

-Si que es tarde...

-¡Pero si la última vez que miré mi mobil eran las doce y cuarto! - decía la rubia.

-La última vez que miraste tu mobil fué para llamar a Shikamaru, y de eso hace menos de media hora - le contestó al pelirosada con las manos en las caderas y las bolsas em las muñecas.

-Te quedas atontada cuando hablas con él...

-Y con unas excusas muy pobres para hacerlo.

Ino les giró la cara con enfado y Hinata sonrió, algo sonrojada mientras asentía ligeramente.

-¿Que hacemos entonces?¿Nos vamos al hotel a esperar a que sea la hora de cenar?¿O damos una vuelta antes?

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros ante al proposición de la castaña.

-Yo quería ir a dar una vuelta, pero con las bolsas - elevó ambas manos y las demás miraron las suyas, todas ocupadas - no creo que vayamos demasiado lejos.

-Pues vamos al hotel, las dejamos y exploramos sus alrededores..

-Una vez más - gruñó Sakura mientras observaba a su amiga Hinata pedir un taxi.

Media hora después, las cuatro jovenes se hallaban bajando del taxi y pagandole al amable conductor. Luego, entraron por la modesta entrada del acogedor (pero caro, al ser centrico) hotel y saludaron con una sonrisa a los profesores que acompañaban en ese viaje.

-¿Tan pronto volveis? - se sorpendió uno de ellos.

Ellas mostraron sus bolsas y se fijaron en el menudo alumno que había sentado junto a los maestros. Estaba enfermo, al igual que tres más (supusieron que en sus habitaciones) y se había quedado en el hotel, por eso la excursión de ése día se había anulado y lo habían dejado como día libre. Al parecer, algo les había sentado mal. Probablemente alguna de las porquerias que se habían traído des de Tokio.

-Dejamos las bolsas y nos vamos otra vez.

Éstos asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo. Las chicas retomaron el camino hacia sus habitaciones y subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, dónde sacaron esas viejas llaves y las metieron en sus cerraduras.

-Eh, vosotras - llamó Ino a Sakura y Hinata, en la habitación de al lado - yo voy a ducharme, así que tardaremos un poco más..

-Yo tenía el mismo plan - la castaña de los moños miró a su amiga con una ceja enarcada y la otra se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, bueno, pero yo lo he dicho primero.

Y cerraron la puerta.

La pelirosa y la pelinegra se miraron un segundo antes de entrar y dar un portazo, sin querer. Encontraron las camas hechas (como siempre) y dejaron las bolsas sobre ellas.

-¿También vas a ducharte tu, Sakura? - preguntó Hinata en tono suave.

-Pasa tu primero, no me importa esperar - dijo ella, encogiendose de hombros.

-Yo me duché esta mañana antes de irnos.

-Ah... entonces estaré en dos minutos.

Cogió rapidamente la ropa interior, los champús y geles y la toalla que se había traído y se encerró en el baño. Entró en la ducha y la encendió rapidamente, con la intención de no tardar más de cinco minutos. Agradeció entonces el haberse cortado el pelo hasta la altura de los hombros y se lo enjabonó, masajenadose el cuero cabelludo mientras pensaba.

Habían sido dos comidas... la de las doce y media y la de los pasteles y helados. Con la última se habían quedado algo vacías en el asunto de los bolsillos, pero como las cuatro habían hecho un fondo común, tampoco era tanto... sin embargo, lo suficiente como para olvidarse de _esa_ casa en Hokkaido. Habría que ir mirando de nuevo las segundas y terceras opciones y cómo última opción, siempre podían ir a la casa de playa de Hinata. Como cada año.

Diez minutos más tarde, abrió la mapara y salió de ella con la toalla rodeando su delgado y esbelto cuerpo de dieciseis años y cogió una de las pequeñas toallas del hotel y comenzó a secarse el cabello después de cepillarlo.

Estaban a principios de Junio, de viaje de fin de curso en Londres, forzadas a utilizar el inglés que sabían y a mejorarlo. Y habían ido las cuatro, Ino, Tenten, Hinata y ella, Sakura.

Ino era un poco más alta que Sakura, de tez no tan blanca como ella o la de Hinata, y de preciosos ojos turquesa. Además, gracias a su cargo de capitana de animadoras para el equipo de baloncesto de Konoha (el distrito donde ellas vivían) había conseguido moldear su cuerpo. Nunca le preocupaba lo que comía, pues al igual que todas, siempre acababa quemandolo.Otro deporte que practicaba ella era el atletismo.

Otro tanto pasaba con Tenten, castaña de cabello y ojos, más morena y la más alta de las cuatro. Ella estaba especializada en la lucha, sobretodo la de cuerpo a cuerpo. Era cinturón negro en muchos de esos deportes. Y con lo hiperactiva que era, no tenía tiempo para tontear con chicos (Ino había fichado ya al suyo) a pesar de que ellos le solicitaran alguna que otra cita.

Hinata era la más tranquila y tímida de todas. La caracterizaban el fuerte contraste de su blanca piel, sus ojos perlados y su negro cabello largo, recogido en una cola muy suelta y baja. Su cuerpo había desenvolupado sus curvas mucho antes que las demás, pero ahora que ellas se habían más o menos nivelado, ya podía ir con ellas libremente sin miedo a los piropos que le echaran por las calles. Su deporte preferido era la natación, lo que se le daba genial.

Y por último estaba ella, Sakura, quién se miraba en el espejo vestida solamente con la ropa interior blanca y se mostraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella era la que menos curvas tenía y no la tranquilizaba el hecho de que las demás le digieran que cada una tenía su propio momento para crecer. Se sentía una cría y su caracter explosivo la hacía aún parecer a veces más infantil de lo que en realidad era. Tenía las piernas largas, como las demás chicas, y un vientre plano... al igual que su pequeño pecho. Y eso la frustraba de sobremanera.

Y otra cosa que hacía que a veces se sintiera distanciada de sus amigas era el hecho de que ellas se dedicaran a practicar un deporte determinado y fueran muy buenas en él. O ellos. En cambio, Sakura no había encontrado uno que le gustara lo suficiente como para dedicarse a él de la misma forma que ellas lo hacían con el suyo o suyos. Se le daban muy bien y tenía mucha flexibilidad y también era rápida pero... no le llamaba ninguno la atención. Por ello, se había limitado a apuntarse al gimnasio y hacer diversas cosas por el simple hecho de no quedarse quieta. Y eso no le gustaba. Ella quería ser como sus amigas, y no sólo resaltar por su cabello rosado o por su notable inteligencia.

Y le horrorizaba bailar. No tenía la coordianción adecuada y los pies siempre acababan tropezandose sobre sí mismos. Era un desastre en ése aspecto.

Mirando por última vez su sujetador en talla mínima, salió del baño sin taparse y se encontró a Hinata mirando por la ventana. No le importó y fué a rebuscar en su maleta, a ver qué se ponía. Cuando la pelinegra se dió cuenta de la situación de Sakura, cerró las cortinas rapidamente, muy sonrojada y miró con alteración a Sakura.

-¡Tenia la ventana abierta! Y hay un bloque de pisos en frente... podrían haberte visto - musitó.

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros. Se sentó sobre la cama y y se colocó unos piratas tejanos lo más bien que pudo, medio estirada sobre la cama.

-Total, no hay nada interesante que puedan ver... - dijo mientras se revolvía contra la cremallera de su bragueta, que se había atrancado de nuevo - maldita cremallera...

Hinata negó para sí y apartó la mirada del cuerpo de su amiga.

-Que poca autoestima - se dijo para si. La Hyuuga ya se había cambiado a un simple y fresco vestido azul pastel hasta las rodillas, con unas sandalias del mismo color atadas a sus pies.

Cuando finalmente, Sakura consiguió que la cremallera la obedeciera, cogió el chaleco sin mangas rojo y se subió la cremallera (esta sin trabarse) con facilidad hasta una altura que le fuera comoda y fresca sin llegar a ser demasiado reveladora. Aunque en su caso no es que fuera a importar mucho.

-_"Si ellas no tubieran esas tallas tal vez no me sentirían tan inferior..."_ - decía su yo interno.

Se puso unos calcetines bajos y luego las cómodas bambas oscuras. Tomó un pequeño monedero y su Ipod y se los deslizó por los multiples bolsillos de esos pirata. Entró en el baño para peinarse y se encontró con Hinata, armandose de nuevo su cola. La ojijade tomó un peine y se cepilló el pelo con rapidez. Luego se lo revolvió un poco para aprovechar que aún estaba bastante húmedo y después esperó a su amiga en el pasillo. La ojiperla cogió su pequeña bandolera blanca y cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave mientras Sakura aporreaba la puerta de sus amigas.

-¡Que se nos hará la hora de cenar a este paso! - decía entre gruñidos.

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos para que ellas salieron, completamente duchadas y cambiadas (Ino con ropa más provocativa, Tenten más deportiva) y para entonces, todas bajaron hasta la planta inferior. Los profesores ya no estaban allí y salieron saludando en recepción y caminaron hasta bajar las escaleras de entrada al pequeño hotel.

-Y bien, ¿Para donde vamos?

Todas se encogieron de hombros. Lo cierto es que, cuando no venían muy cansados de las excursiones, los profesores les dejaban salir por los alrededores para dar alguna vuelta por la noche, y ellas ya se conocían esa zona. Pero tampoco podían ir muy lejos, pues debían volver para cenar con los demás.

-Podemos preguntar en recepción - se le ocurrió de repente a Hinata. Estando todas deacuerdo, caminar de nuevo hacia dentro y esperaron a que las atendieran (justamente en ese momento, el hombre había aprovechado para ir al baño). Dejaron preguntar a Sakura, que era la que mejor dominaba el inglés. Gracias a que sus abuelos paternos eran del país, la pelirosada tenía un acento perfecto.

-_¿En qué puedo ayudarlas, señoritas?_ - preguntó el amable hombre en su idioma.

-_¿Sabe de algún sitio dónde ir para pasear por el que se pueda ir a pié y no esté demasiado lejos? -_ preguntó ella. El hombre lo meditó unos segundos antes de responder con una desdentada sonrisa.

-_Por supuesto. Si siguen la acera de la derecha de esta misma calle pero en dirección contraria encontrarán un pequeño centro comercial con salas de máquinas de esas y algunos bares. Es muy pequeño._

Dando las gracias al hombre, las chicas se encaminaron hacia dónde el recepcionista les había indicado y en poco más de diez minutos después, llegaron al sitio. Lo cierto es que parecía bastante pequeño y viejo, pero no le dieron importancia.

-¿Donde vamos? - sólo había dos plantas. O la de arriba, o la de enfrente.

-¡¡A las recreativas!! - soltó Tenten, emocionada y subiendo las escaleras. Todas la siguieron sin decir nada y pronto se encontraron con un gran local algo oscuro y un montón de grupos jovenes en él - ¡Voy a cambiar dinero! - y la castaña de los moños desapareció de su lado. Sakura observaba los colores que despedían las maquinas y el ambiente que se respiraba. Casi cada maquina estaba ocupada, menos las más viejas... Hinata se había pegado a Sakura y miraba hacia el suelo, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Ino, en cambio, observaba otro tipo de panorama...

-Vaya con los ingleses - les dijo a las demás mientras se comía con los ojos a un par de chicos altos y guapos que estaban de espaldas a ellas.

-¿Y si nos movemos? Estamos en medio - Tenten, con su buena cantidad de monedas en el monedero, las empujó hacia la zona de los juegos de coches -¿Quién se apunta? - les preguntó mientras ella se sentaba y introducía una moneda. A Hinata no se le daban demasiado bien ese tipo de juegos y Ino estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Animada, la pelirosa se sentó a su lado, en otra maquina y la castaña le pasó una moneda. Pronto comenzó la carrera, perdiendo la ojijade al principio.

La primera la ganó Tenten, pero Sakura quiso revancha y la ganó. Los gritos entusiasmados y extranjeros de ellas y las risas de sus amigas llamaron la antención y pronto se encontraron rodeados de un pequeño corrillo que observaba las carreras con algo de envidia. Eran muy buenas.

Terminó ganando Sakura con tres metas cruzadas contra Tenten, que había cruzado dos.

-No puedo esperarme a ser mayor de edad para tener el mío propio - decía Sakura con los ojos brillantes por las risas. Tenten la arrastró entonces hacia la zona de las pistolas y metió las monedas antes de que ninguna se negara. Ambas eran muy competitivas en cuanto se refiere a videojuegos... y ambas eran muy buenas vencedoras. Hinata solo las seguía muy de cerca y observaba con algun pequeño comentario de animo mientras Ino coqueteaba con los chicos que las seguían para ver qué hacían.

En las pistolas la chica de los moños castaños se impuso a la pelirosada, restregandoselo luego por la cara. Sakura no dijo nada. Cuando volvieran a Tokio y le ganara al juego de siempre, entonces se cobraría su correspondiente venganza.

-Me voy a dar un voltio por aquí, ¿Vale? Buscadme si nos hemos de ir - la Hyuuga decidió quedarse con Ino y Tenten, que ahora rivalizaban el mismo juego en la mini bolera, al ver que Sakura se dirigía con curiosidad a una esquina plagada de gente de dónde sonaba musica constantemente.

Abriendose paso como pudo, la pelirosada consiguió ponerse en primera fila y lo que vió la dejó sin aire. Se mareó al observar los pies bailar perfectamente coordinados y al tiempo sobre el tablero. Iban rapidisimos y al observar la pantalla donde las flechas salían sin parar, vió que no dejaba pasar ninguna. En la misma maquina habia dos tablas fuertemente reforzadas y con las barras detrás, pero estas, de un color rojo desgastado, sólo eran utilizadas por el jugador de la derecha, que parecía bastante apurado. Sus pasos también eran muy rapidos pero no lo suficiente. Sus pies no llegaban a tiempo sobre la flecha en la que debían estar medio segundo antes.

Hipnotizada por los pies enfundados en unas bambas oscuras que bailaba frente a ella, Sakura no se dió cuenta de que la canción había dejado de sonar, y sólo cuando los pies se movieron fuera de lugar despertó de ése ensueño. Los jovenes aplaudian y algunos reían. Ambos jugadores bajaron de las tablas pero sólo uno de ellos sudaba a chorros. Y no era el que había hecho mayor combo.

Cuando elevó la mirada hacia la maquina, la reconoció de inmediato.

_Dance Dance Revolution._

El conocido DDR. Lo había visto infinidad de veces cuando ellas habían ido de vez en cuando a alguna sala recreativa, y siempre estaba ocupado. Sin embargo, al ser de baile, ella ni se había acercado a ver en que consistía realmente ya que no le había interesado.

Hasta ese momento.

Miró al chico que se había bajado, muy sudado y cansado y que miraba a su izquierda con una sonrisa cansada. Era muy moreno, de cabello rubio (algo pelopincho, para que mentir) y tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban en aquel lugar oscuro como estrellas azules y parecía mayor que ella.

-_Te he dejado ganar.-_ dijo en el inglés que ella perfectamente comprendió.

-_Ya... inventate otra excusa, idiota... siempre dices la misma._- la voz en respuesta sonó justo detrás de Sakura, y muy cerca. Se sobresaltó y dió un paso atrás mientras se daba la vuelta, para observar al portador de semejante voz suave, varonil y aterciopelada.

A Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver al chico en questión. Era alto, tanto como el rubio, pero muy distinto a él. Su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos negros despedían un brillo burlón y astuto. Preciosos. Su cabello era negro pero parecían tener ciertos reflejos azulados, con un extraño y atractivo peinado por detrás que hacía que largos mechones rozaran su mentón a cada lado de su cara. En una de las orejas brillaba un pequeño aro plateado y la ropa negra y ajustada que llevaba lo hacía ver infinitamente mejor. Parecía conocer al rubio y tener la misma edad, por lo que supuso que ambos serían conocidos o incluso amigos por la forma en la que se miraban. El pelinegro avanzó un paso y aunque Sakura estubiera de lado, instintivamente dió un paso atrás. El chico la intimidaba y hacía que el corazón se le saliera por la garganta.

-_No es una excusa_ - respondió el rubio, y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

El ojinegro enarcó una ceja con burla y miró hacia la maquina.

-_Aún me quedan tres partidas... _- se giró hacia la multitud de jovenes que formaban corrillo alrededor - _¿A alguien le apetece?_

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo, y cuando él se subió a la tabla y se apoyó en las barras mirando al publico, no pudo evitar tener un presentimiento. No supo identificar si era bueno o malo, pero con esfuerzo, consiguió despegar la mirada de ese joven dios. No fuera que le diera por escoger él mismo su contrincante. Por la reacción del publico (nadie se había atrevido a aceptar la propuesta del chico), debía ser ya alguien conocido, y muy **muy **bueno.

La pelirosa temió que viera su cara de pardilla y aunque improbable, la instara a subir, por lo que se dió la vuelta y apenas dió un par de pasos cuando escuchó la voz del chico.

-_¿Tan pronto te marchas? _- se dió la vuelta y lo observó durante un par de segundos. No se había movido de las barras y si, se había dirigido a ella. Era la única que se iba en dirección contraria. Él no dejaba de observarla y sin decir nada más, en un silencioso reto, movió la mano hacia la tabla derecha, un acto que claramente la invitaba a subirse. Sakura se negó y cuando iba a darse la vuelta de nuevo comenzó a notar manos y algunos suaves empujones en dirección contraria. La conducían hacia la tabla.

-_¡No!_ - se negaba ella, comenzado a notar los nervios en su estomago. Nadie la escuchó y el moreno hizo caso omiso a sus quejas. Sin embargo, Sakura pronto empezó a escuchar unos breves aplausos y palabras de ánimo por parte del público.

-_¡Mucha suerte!_ - el chico rubio la había tomado del antebrazo y con una amplia sonrisa, la había hecho subir. Sakura negó con rapidez y intentó bajar.

-_¡Nunca me he subido a esta cosa!¡No quiero!_ - el chico intentó tranquilizarla.

-_Bueno, pues entonces diviertete... no vas a poder superar a Sasuke, nadie puede, pero al menos, intenta disfrutar _- le decía.

Así que el atractivo idiota se llamaba Sasuke.

-_Hazle caso a Naruto_ - le dijo Sasuke, apoyado en la maquina, escogiendo canción.

Naruto, el rubio, asintió.

¿Es que los ingleses tenían la cabeza cuadrada?¿Estaban sordos? ¡Ella no queria subirse, no queria divertirse ni disfrutar de esa cosa que despedía música y obliga a intentar acertar con los pies a un par de flechas desgastadas en una colorida pantalla!

-_Pondremos uno muy facil y que seguro que has escuchado_ - ¿¡cuantas veces tenía que repetirselo?! Sakura miró la pantalla y vió el fugaz nombre de.. ¿de qué?

-_Vaya, te ha tocado el Nori Nori Nori... más facil imposible._- el rubio siguió hablandole pero Sakura dejó de escuharle. Al final de todo, Ino, Tenten y Hinata la observaban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Tras haberse repuesto, Tenten no tardó en comenzar a gesticularle para que saliera de ahí. Todas sabían de la poca coordianción de Sakura y si comenzaba esa partida, su humillación sería segura. La pelirosa pidió ayuda, y aunque la castaña no dejaba de hacerle gestos, ninguna se acercó para sacarla del embrollo.

-_Estate atenta, que empieza_ - la voz del moreno sonó en sus oídos y se dió la vuelta. Éste observaba la pantalla y tenía el rostro inexpresivo.

-_¡No quiero hacer esto! _- Sakura no estaba dispuesta a admitir entre tanta gente que era una patosa acabada en el asunto del baile, así que se cruzó de brazos y como una niña enfurruñada, miró desafiante a sus amigas.

El enojo hizo mella en su cuerpo.

Tenten había sacado la camara para grabarla de la mochila de Hinata y Ino la apuntaba con el mobil. Y Hinata no se iba a acercar, pues había demasiada gente.

Menudas amigas las suyas.

-_No tienes derecho a quejarte, lo he puesto en el nivel medio.. y para mi, el experto lo hago sin mirar y de espaldas, así que sientete afortunada._

¡Y encima lo decía como si le hiciera un favor! Un momento, ¿Habia dicho nivel medio?

-_"Voy a morir"._ - pensó, derrotada cuando la música empezó. Los pies del moreno ya se habían puesto en movimiento mientras la pelirosa miraba alternativamente la pantalla, las flechas de la tabla y el movimiento de los pies del joven. Dejó de mirar a su contricante e intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pero no acertaba ni una, daba donde no tenía que darle y se tropezó varias veces intentando coger el ritmo. Ni cogida de las barras lo consiguió. Y la sangre le hirvió al ver cómo Sasuke, aquel guapo desconocido, clavaba su oscura mirada en ella sin dejar de mover los pies. Sin mirar la pantalla y no fallaba ni una. Y para colmo, lo hacía con estilo. Escuchaba las risas del publico y las ganas de llorar hicieron su aparición. Trató de frenarlas y de entre las risas de los jovenes que la rodeaban distinguió a unas pocas voces que la animaban. Las de sus amigas y las del chico rubio.

Y aunque su proposito era aguantar estoicamente lo que le cayera hasta el final de la partida, Sakura no aguantó la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometida (a pesar de que no eran risas crueles) y se bajó de un salto de la tabla, se abrió camino a empujones entre el publico y salió del lugar sin saber si sus amigas la seguían o no.

Con su genio, lo más normal es que les hubiera espetado que se callaran y que la dejaran concentrarse a pesar de ser mentira. O bien, reírse de sí misma, como solía hacer. Las dos cosas siempre funcionaban y la hacían ver como una persona agradable que sabía ganar y perder por igual. Sin embargo, Sakura no sabía llevar bien las humillaciones en público, dependiendo del lugar.

Al lado del moreno, se había sentido más inferior que nunca, y una niña entre un mar de adolescentes casi adultos. Y las palabras reconfortantes del Naruto sólo la habían aterrorizado más.

Siguió caminando en dirección al hotel a paso rapido. Se cansó raidamente pero no dejó de caminar. No miró hacia atrás y terminó harta de limpiarse las lagrimas rebeldes que se caían de sus ojos.

-¡Ese prepotente!- mascullaba ella.

Tardó menos de cinco minutos en llegar a las escaleras principales del hotel, y sin ganas de entrar (porque Hinata tenía la llave de la habitación) en la recepción, se sentó en una esquina de las escaleras y se quedó mirando la pequeña plaza que había delante de ella y los coches que pasaban por sus lados.

Escuchó uno jadeos instantes desués de sentarse pero no miró. Se trataba de Hinata. La ojiperla le tendió un pañuelo que Sakura cogió, violenta. Miró su mano y se dió cuenta de que temblaba.

-Eso són los nervios - le dijo Hinata, suavemente. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello ya seco y liso de su amiga mientras ella se limpiaba las lagrimas y reprimia leves sollozos.

-Soy una idiota...todo esto a sido una tremenda tonteria - dijo Sakura - he salido corriendo... todo el mundo se estará riendo ahora. ¡Ja! ¡Pues que se lo pasen bien!

Sorbió por la nariz una última vez antes de estrujar el pañuelo en su puño, apoyar la cabeza en el edificio blanco y los nudillos sobre su frente.

-¿Y las otras? - preguntó a media voz minutos después.

-Ahora vendrán... se quedaron hablando con u-un chico... - la chica de ojos verdes miró de forma oscura a su amiga, que se había sonrojado mucho y había empezado a tartamudear - un chi-chico r-rubi-o...

-¿Naruto? - gruñó ella, divertida por al reacción de su amiga.

-¿L-lo conoces?

-No, pero sé que se llama así... y el otro idiota Sasuke. Te juro que a partir de ahora será la foto de ese capullo de pelo negro la que esté enganchada en mi diana .

La joven a su lado sonrió de manera dulce.

-Entonces Kin deberá agradecerte haberla subsituido.

Sakura asintió con energía.

-Aunque estoy segura que le quedará un dolor de cabeza terminal... le he acertado tantas veces en la misma zona que no creo que haya diferencia - la pelirosa se sonó una vez más con el pañuela y justamente en ese momento llegaron sus otras compañeras, algo cansadas por la carrera.

-Hija. si que corres... debo darle las gracias a dios por que no te haya dado por el atletismo... no me gusta la buena competencia - sonrió Ino mientras se acomodaba su largo mechón de pelo. Tenten, a su lado, se inclinaba y respiraba profundamente. Le había dado flato por el lado derecho.

-¿Os lo habeis pasado bien grabandome?

-Te fuistes a media canción y yo tardé en poner la camara en marcha, así que realmente no hay mucho que ver... - la castaña esquivó el pañuelo que le tiró su amiga a la cara y luego miró hacia atrás. Ino hizo lo mismo y volvió a mirar a la pelirosada.

-Oye, Sakura... em... allí, había un chico que quería hablar contigo. Se ha preocupado cuando te ha visto salir corriendo y bueno... - trató de explicarle rapidamente la rubia, pero antes de que Sakura tubiera la oportunidad de abrir la boca, el mismo chico rubio que la había animado a subir al DDR aparecía por la esquina con la mirada preocupada y mirando hacia los lados hasta encontrarla.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí ése chico que no conocía de nada?¿Y porqué se había preocupado al verla salir de aquel sitio?¿A qué había venido?

El joven se acercó a ella.

-_Primero de todo, creo que será mejor que me presente.. así supongo que la conversación se hará algo menos tensa, ¿no?_ - esa fué la primera frase que soltó mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.

A su lado, Hinata se había quedado paralizada y se había sonrojado con fúria. Deshaciendose de la sorpresa inicial, la pelirosa asintió torpemente por el inusitado interés por parte del rubio.

-_Bu-bueno... mi nombre es Naruto_. Naruto Uzumaki - se presentó con una gran sonrisa. No sabiendo qué responderle exactamente, Sakura optó por hacer lo mismo que él, aún sin saber a qué llevaría todo eso.

-Sakura Haruno - dijo tal vez en un tono más seco del que pretendía ser en un principio. Naruto se revolvió en su sitio, más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero no retrocedió - _¿Y qué quieres?¿Porqué has venido?_

-_Bueno... has salido a media partida corriendo y parecías estar bastante mal cuando te fuistes corriendo. ¿Tienes miedo escénico?_ - a la negativa de la pelirosa, el chico siguió hablando, metiendose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones - _Es que como te fuiste tan de repente...también quería disculparme, porque en parte es culpa mía. No te hice caso cuando dijistes que no querías subir y hasta cierto punto te obligué.. _- Naruto miró con sus ojos azules el suelo - _perdona. No sabía que pasaría esto y pensé que estabas bromeando. Lo siento._

_-No, tu no has de disculparte._ - la voz de ella sonó firme y sus ojos, aún enrojecidos, ahora mostraban enfado y ira - _la culpa no es tuya. Yo debí mantenerme más firme en mi negativa y bueno... no ceder ante tu amigo. Por cierto, ¿Ése es un capullo a cada momento o sólo cuando está rodeado de gente que lo adula? Se cree el gallito del corral..._ - musitó con resentimiento.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas, cosa que alivió la tensión del ambiente y hizo que la pelirosa esbozara una sonrisa muy leve por un breve instante.

-_Bueno, me gustaría decirte que sólo es cuando está rodeado de gente que lo adula, pero como siempre hay gente a su alrededor pues... _

La chica endureció la mirada verde pero no hizo ningún otro comentario. En cambio, él lo tomó como un incentivo para continuar hablando.

-_Es un bastardo, pero es mi mejor amigo. El muy desgraciado es muy bueno en todo pero en el DDR es el mejor que hay... no quiere ir a concursos pero cuando le da por apuntarse a alguno, sea de la categoría que sea, no hay quien le llegue a la suela del zapato_. - continuó mientras subía un peldaño del escalón, para cobijarse de las frías gotas que habían empezado a caer del cielo. Ino y Tenten se habían sentado junto a Hinata, escuchando al rubio - _y lo peor de todo es que le encanta. No le gusta llamar la atención pero siempre lo hace. No te hizo subir con la intención de humillarte..._

-_Claro, yo tenía en la cara la palabra "insuperable" y se creyó que yo era un buen reto, ¿no?_ - inquirió con feliz sarcasmo Sakura. Naruto se calló y por detrás, Ino le dió una colleja en la nuca a la pelirosa, que no dijo nada más.

-_No me voy a disculpar de su parte, porque sería inútil y sólo nos humillaría a todos... y él no piensa venir hasta aquí, eso está claro._

-_No tenías que haber venido tu de todas formas_ - habló la castaña - _sólo estamos aquí de viaje. Seguramente no volveremos nunca, y si lo hacemos alguna vez, estoy convencida de que no tendremos la suerte o desgracia de encontrarnos con vosotros._

-¿Estás diciendo que esto sólo quedará como una humillanción anonima hacia mi?¿Una anecdota? - repuso a la defensiva Sakura, empezando a enfadarse mucho.

-Bueno, siempre puede mirarse de ese modo...

Al aprecer, el rubio iba a decir algo más pero el súbito gruñido de la Haruno lo hizo callar y todos observaron con sobresalto cómo se ponía en pié de un salto y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Muy bien... pues no dejaré que ese capullo se quede encima de mi y sin esfuerzo... ¡Ni hablar! - miró a Naruto, con la resolución en la mirada - _¿Cuál es su apellido?_

-_¿Eh?_ - preguntó, atontado.

-_Su apellido_.

-_Ah... U-Uchiha._

Con un plan formandose poco a poco en su mente, la sonrisa de Sakura ya rozaba la locura.

-_Dijo que el nivel experto él lo hacía sin complicaciones... ¿Es eso cierto?_

Hinata observó en sielncio como Naruto sudaba la gota gorda al repsonder al interrogatorio de su amiga, quién cada vez daba más miedo.

-_Si. No tiene reparos en hacer canciones veinte pies..._ - los ojos de las cuatro chicas se abrieron a más no poder -_ y no se le dan para nada mal _- su tono irónico decía mucho.

-Desgraciado... - las cosas se complicaban ante ella, pero una humillación como esa no iba a dejarla pasar así como así, de manera que se sobrepuso y puso cara de seriedad - bueno... _pues eso es todo._

Todos la miraron con cara de "¿Qué me estás contando?" y no hicieron comentarios.

-_Gracias por todo, Naruto... un placer conocerte y cuando vuelvas a ver al idiota de tu amigo Uchiha escúpele en sus bambas de mi parte. Y si fallas, ojalá se resbale con el escupitajo._

-¡¡Sakura!! - la riñó Hinata. El rubio, en cambio, había sonreído con picardía y había asentido a cada una de las palabras que le había dicho la pelirosa.

-_Descuida, eso haré. Y no tendré reparos en hacerlo._

Sakura se volteó entonces y se despidió de Naruto con una última sonrisa y una mirada de inquietante determinación.

-¿_Volveremos a vernos?_

-_No lo creo. Al menos, no ahora, pero puede que en mucho tiempo si... _- y entró en la recepción. Las tres chicas la siguieron tras disculparse con Naruto y despedirse (Hinata se había sentido estúpidamente torpe por no poder apartar la mirada de él).

-¡Haruno, abre la puerta! - exigió Ino a toda voz, en frente de la puerta de la habitación de la pelirosa.

-Hinata tiene la llave, cerda, no puedo estar dentro - dijo Sakura sorprendiendolas a todas al abrirse las puertas del ascensor.

-Ah... - la pelinegra acababa de abrir la puerta y todas pasaron dentro con un extraño silencio entre ellas. Todas se sentaron sobre la cama de Hinata mientras Sakura se sentaba en la suya propia y procedía a sacar las compras que habían realizado ése día.

-¿Que estás pensando, Sakura?

La mirada de ella era muy extraña. Muy decidida, y hasta cierto punto, burlona.

-Lo cierto es que ya he decidido cuál es el deporte que más me gusta.

Las tres amigas se quedaron con caras similares. Sorprendidas. ¿A qué venía eso?

-¿Cuál és?

-Dejar a Sasuke Uchiha por los suelos. Bajarle los humos.

Casi se pudieron visualizar los puntos suspensivos de la escena.

-¿Des de cuando es eso un deporte?

-Des de ahora mismo.

-Si apenas te ha dirigido dos frases mal contadas, mujer...

Sakura se paró a medio doblar una camiseta y atarvesó con la mirada a Tenten, quién se estremeció.

-Puede parecerte una tonteria, o una anecdota de viaje... pero para mi, ha sido lo más humillante que me ha pasado en la vida. Y esto no va a quedarse así.

¡Que terca!

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? Según Naruto, es practicamente el hombre perfecto.

Una sonrisa maquiavelica surcó el rostro de la pelirosa.

-Dandole dónde más le duela.

Ino enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y de qué va a servir que le des una patada en la entrepierna?¿Para que se acuerde de todos los miembros de tu familia?

Las carcajadas de Sakura sonaron frías y mecanicas.

-No, cerda, no.. voy a vencerle en lo que mejor se le da. Y un día vendré personalmente a vencerlo para ver cómo se humilla...

-Y ella no era rencorosa - le susurró la castaña a Hinata, que asintió, pálida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura suspiró y se puso en pié.

-En caunto lleguemos a Tokio, empezaré a practicar sin parar, y me da igual ser una pena al principio... porque estoy segura de que si me imagino la cara del bastardo del Uchiha me animaré a seguir... pero un día lo conseguiré, y no pararé hasta entonces. Lo juro.

Ino estaba considerando seriamente el avisar a un profesor para que la obligara a guardar cama.

-A partir de este momento, mi deporte se llamará DDR.

-_"Ya me suponía algo así..." _- pensó la ojiperla.

-¿Des de cuando eso es un deporte?

-El DDR consiste en bailar. El baile podría considerarse un deporte.

-Y un arte.

-Dejemoslo en deporte - las tres chicas no vieron manera de quitarle la ilusión, pues en su mirada habia verdadera determinación, ira y rencor - en _**mi**_ deporte.

No me mateis. Sé que es muy largo... y no era mi intención, pero como siempre, me enrollo como una persiana. Lo siento.

Espero sincerameten que os haya gustado y entretenido y si me dejarais un review me haríais muy feliz o y si no.. bueno, siempre puedo intentar escribirmelos a mí misma pero sería bastante patetico por mi parte XDDDDD

Besos y hasta la proxima, espero! Cuidaros!

atte

Gise


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto (al menos ahora...), el DDR no sé a quién (el de mi casa es mío, al menos XDD) y la historia es mía! Espero que os guste el capitulo y que no se os haga demasiado pesado de leer! Nos vemos!!

----------

No volvieron a esa sala recreativa ni a ese mini centro comercial. Tampoco volvieron a ver al rubio Naruto o al idiota del Uchiha. De hecho, Sakura se negó a salir cuando les daban la tarde libre. Y sus amigas no pudieron convencerla ni siquiera de bajar a la pequeña plaza de enfrente del hotel. La pelirosa se encerraba en la habitación a maquinar todo tipo de planes para cuando regresaran a casa. Incluso había intentado llamar a su casa para que le compraran la esterilla del DDR y así tenerlo listo y disponible para cuando volviera. Habían necesitado la tímida y suave voz de Hinata para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, y había sido muy difícil. La pelinegra era la que menos mentiras decía, por lo que ella era mucho más convincente que la alocada Ino o la hiperactiva Tenten.

-Pero yo quiero empezar a practicar en cuanto llegue a casa - se había quejado Sakura con los brazos rígidos pegados al cuerpo.

-Vamos, frentona¿Crees de verdad que vas a tener fuerzas suficientes para mantenerte en pié en cuanto salgamos del avión?

-Claro.

-¡Ah, claro, había olvidado tu faceta incansable y indestructible! - se sulfuró la rubia, quitandole el mobil de las manos - ¡Por el amor de dios, si eres la que más tiempo pasa durmiendo de nosotras!¡Pobre de quién te despierte los fines de semana a las diez y media de la mañana! - la pinchó.

La aludida se acercó a la ventana, disimulando.

-Me acuesto tarde.

-Porque te duermes en el sofá - recordó la castaña de los moños con vehemencia.

En respuesta, la ojijade sólo gruñó y se anotó mentalmente el no volver a invitarlas a alguna pijamada.

-Pero quiero tenerla para cuando me despierte.

-¿Qué prisa tienes? Además¿Y si tus padres te compran una que no te vaya bien, o algo así? Lo mejor sería que fueses tú con ellos.

Sakura ya ni las escuchaba, sólo asentía para que se callaran.

-Vale¡Vale! No los llamaré... mejor me la compro yo personalmente... - los ojos de ella brillaron repentinamente y se volteó a mirarlas - ¿Creeis que habrá alguna tienda de electronica por aquí cerca? O de juegos o algo.. - ante la negativa de ellas, se sentó sobre la cama, suspirando, y volvió a sacar la vieja y deshojada libreta que se había traído y comenzó a dibujar distraidamente, apoyada en la pared.

Ino, Tenten y Hinata se cuidaron mucho de disuadirla de comprar cualquier cosa que tubiera que ver con el DDR en su estancia en Londres. Creían que sólo era el enfado y que se le pasaría en un par de días. Sonrieron con alivio y muecas victoriosas cuando dos días más tarde abandonaron la hermosa capital para irse hacia Glasgow, su siguiente parada en el viaje. Se alojaban en una acogedora casa rural a las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño pueblo al cual casi no había llegado la civilización moderna y se mantenía por las viejas usanzas. La pelirosa miraba el paisaje siempre admirada, y durante el resto del viaje, no volvió a mencionar el asunto del Uchiha ni sus planes para bajarle los humos. Creyeron que la tontería se le había pasado y que su amiga había entrado en razón ella sola, o bien que había decidido olvidarlo.

Pero cambiaron de parecer cuando unas tardes después, la tímida ojiperla encontró la libreta de Sakura abierta en la que había estado escribiendo durante la media hora anterior antes de meterse en la ducha. Pasó las paginas que había estado frecuentando los días anteriores y mordiendose el labio, se la había enseñado a Ino y Tenten.

Todas se miraron entre sí, cansadas de ése asunto y dandose por vencidas.

En cada pagina estaba el nombre y el apellido del moreno, seguido de frases sin sentido y nada bonitas. También había algunos dibujos a boli y completamente improvisados, como las flechas que había en la tabla de DDR o incluso la maquina entera.

Y abrieron los ojos de sobremanera cuando se encontraron un horario. Eso era muy serio. Tal vez Sakura fuera explosiva y tenía demasiado genio, pero ella era una chica perfectamente ordenada, seria y determinada. Los horarios y tablas de orden estaban al día y cada vez que hacía alguna de las dos cosas, siempre las cumplía hasta que las cambiaba o las daba por terminadas. En el horario había planificado la primera semana de la vuelta del viaje. Lo primero que había planeado hacer tras levantarse y ducharse, había sido buscar información sobre el Uchiha en internet.

La castaña enarcó una ceja.

-¿En serio creeis que saldrá algo en internet sobre un simple chico? A mi no me suena ni su nombre ni su apellido...por muy bueno que esté.

Ino asintió con vehemencia mientras Hinata, en cambio, parecía estar pensando.

-Bueno, a mi su apellido no me és del todo desconocido, pero no sé... ahora no caigo...

Después de eso quería buscar comparativas, precios y información sobre tablas y juegos de DDR . Estaba muy claro que quería comprarse una tabla y todos los accesorios.

-Sakura va en serio.

No comentaron nada más y dejaron la usada libreta donde estaba antes al escuchar que Sakura salía del pequeño baño. La pelirosa les sonrió y las apartó de una patada de su cama, dónde tenía la ropa colocada en perfecto orden (y planchada gracias a los traseros de sus compañeras).

Cuando la última semana del viaje pasó, el curso entero subió al avión en Londres (habían ido de Glasgow hasta el aeropuerto en autocar), que les conduciría hasta Berlín, dónde cogerían un vuelo directo hacia Tokio. El viaje fué largo y tedioso, a pesar de que muchos consiguieron dormir en alguna parte de él. Hubo algunas turbulencias, no más de las normales, y las alumnas más miedicas soltaron algunos gritos que fueron sofocados por el regaño de su profesor. Los padres estaban esperandolas cuando salieron con las maletas y la mayoría de los hijos estaban demasiado cansados (o excitados) como para pararse mucho en las bienvenidas (para desagrado de Sakura, las despedidas habían estado llenas de pañuelos, lagrimas y recomendaciones de todo tipo). Los padres de Tenten estaban de viaje, de manera que se quedó en casa de Sakura esa noche hasta que por la mañana, sus padres pasaran a recogerla.

Los padres de la Haruno no se acercaron aquél día para despertarla, a pesar de ser las once y media, pues debía estar cansada. Pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver aparecer a Sakura por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa, completamente despierta, duchada y cambiada, alegando que estaba muerta de hambre. Les explicó por encima las anecdotas del viaje y los sitios que habían visitado (evidentemente, el encuentro con cierto moreno estaba guardado bajo llave) y luego se encerró en su habitación. Había encendido el ordenador y esperado con impaciencia y un bloc de notas en las manos. Lo primero que hizo fué colocar un buen buscador y teclear un nombre que la perseguía hasta en sueños.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Esperaba no encontrarse nada, tal vez un montón de hombres y niños diferentes colgados con sonrisas idiotas en las caras para algún blog familiar, pero no fué así. Apretó los labios y sus ojos se iluminaron con fúria cuando vió la enorme cantidad de paginas que llevaban su nombre, seguidas de las palabras _'campeón' _y _'DDR'. _Para su total descontento, encontró incluso algunos clubs de fans.

-Estúpidas mocosas... - escupió las palabras mienttas apuntaba freneticamente en el blog de notas cuanta información encontraba, de forma esquematica y apurada. Edad, familiares, lugar de residencia, estudios y deportes. ¡El cabronazo era bueno en todo lo que le pusieran por delante! Pero si algo la hizo reír el resto de las dos semanas que se pasó recolectando información, fué el hecho de que Sasuke estaba tras Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor, al que quería superar a toda costa.

-¡Jodet...!

-¡Sakura! - la llamó su madre en ése momento. La chica cerró los ojos, se masajeó el cuero cabelludo por unos segundos y respondió.

-¡Ahora bajo! - ordenó los papeles y imagenes que salían de su impresora y la dejó funcionando mientras bajaba con ligereza las escaleras de su casa. Su madre había salido a trabajar y sus amigas la esperaban en el salón. Allí las contempló con una sonrisa y ellas le correspondieron. Hablaron un rato mientras comían algunas pastas que había hecho Hinata hasta que subieron a la habitación de Sakura. Se quedaron atónitas ante la visión de esa ya tan conocida habitación.

-¿Que le ha pasado? - preguntó extrañada Ino, acercandose a las paredes en blanco dónde antes había habido tantos y tantos posters de famosos actores, fotografias y diplomas colgados. Repasó con el dedo la linea grisacea que marcaba el lugar dónde una gran foto de un conocido grupo de musica había estado antes colgada.

Sakura simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras las invitaba a sentarse sobre la cama, desprovista de peluches y cojines y ahogada entre un mar de hojas de diferentes tamaños. Hinata y las demás se sentaron dónde pudieron hacer sitio, mientras su amiga pelirosa había vuelto a su silla, en su escritorio. Tenten se fijó en la impresora, que parecía ir loca imprimiendo.

-¿Estás remodelando tu habitación?

-Si.. - afirmó la aludida distraídamente mientras tecleba con rapidez.

La pelinegra cogió un papel rasgado del suelo y lo contempló. Miró a Sakura, confundida. La foto de actor había sido cruelmente decapitada. Y no una cualquiera... ¡Si no la que había conseguido firmada y dedicada de primera mano!

-¿Y qué piensas poner..? - la rubia tanteó el terreno, no preparada para lo que iba a escuchar a continuación.

-A Sasuke Uchiha - la chica siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta del abrupto silencio que reinaba en su habitación - no podeis ni imaginaros la de paginas que hablan de él en internet... el muy canalla es bastante famoso, ha ganado un montón de... - pero la pelirosa fué interrumpida por unos dedos en sus costillas que provocaron que votleara su asiento, con una ceja enarcada y ligeramente encogida sobre sí misma. Tenía muchas cosquillas. Delante de ella, una castaña con dos moños y una rubia con una larga cola de caballo la observaban con sonrisas torcidas y miradas que implicaban cosas que no eran.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... tú que hablabas tanto de la venganza y mirate, coladita por él.. - comenzó la castaña.

-...nunca has sabido mentir, frentona.. aunque esta vez debo reconocer que parecía que ibas en serio con eso de tu venganza...

-.. y resulta que en realidad lo que quería era verlo otra vez...

-... no me extraña¿Tú lo viste bien, no? Madre mía, menudo tío...

-Las mejores vistas fueron las traseras.

Y la charla ente ambas siguió por el mismo hilo, dejando a Hinata con un ligero sonrojo y a una _demasiado_ callada Sakura. Apenas si las dos amigas tubieron un respiro entre tanto monólogo compartido, la pelirosa aprovechó para decir unas cuantas palabras.

-¡¡¡¿Pero qué os habeis fumado antes de venir?!!! - gritaba ella con los nudillos palidos, con una mirada iracunda y unos gestos agresivos - ¿¡Cómo diablos se os ocurren esas tonterias!?

Las tres chicas (Tenten y Ino habían corrido a esconderse tras la fragil Hinata) estaban acorraladas en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y abrían la boca sin soltar prenda. Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que su Sakura se había comoportado de semejante modo... con ellas, claro.

-Si tan bueno decís que está... ¡¡Comeroslo y ahorradme trabajo¡¡No habeis entendido nada de nada¡Esa no es la finalidad de...! - Sakura bajó un poco el tono de voz, pero igualmente, seguía ensordeciendolas. Les explicó (entre insultos y gritos) que el objetivo era centrarse en Sasuke. Teniendolo hasta en el techo, no podría albergar otro sentimiento hacia él más que rabia, odio y ira. La venganza era lo mejor para ella. Cuando el ambiente se tranquilizó un poco, las chicas prometieron volver dos días más tarde para quedarse a comer. Sakura las acompañó hasta la entrada... de su habitación. Ellas ya conocían el camino hacia la puerta, no iban a perderse.

Molesta, la joven se apoyó en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una mueca en el rostro. Observaba des de su posición una de las imagenes del pelinegro, que evidentemente, posaba para ella.

-Psé, ni que fuera un profesional... - en realidad, la foto era un recorte de una revista francesa deportiva... y no tan deportiva. Era más bien, una de las típicas revistas para adolescentes con las fotos de los ídolos actuales en la portada. La chica de ojos jade cogió la imagen entre sus manos y en un ademán de rabia, lo apretó tanto que casi se volvió una masa compacta. Miró su habitación de nuevo, y observó algunas esquinas, aún sin desnudar de viejos posters o escritos. Esquinas oscuras en las que nunca miraba y por no ser menos, las empapelaba a su manera para que no destacaran entre tanto colorido y tantas caras.

Iba a tener faena.

-Pero que idiotez... - rió por lo bajo cuando se agachó a recoger los restos de algunos viejos recortes, acordando de la estúpida idea de Tenten y Ino - ... con lo que yo odio a ése chaval, gustarme sería mucha más que _un simple milagro..._

---

Hinata observaba a Sakura ir de un lado para otro, des de subida en la cama, hasta utilizando a Tenten de soporte, Ino llevaba las hojas que Sakura le pedía y ella se encargaba de cargar con el celo y la goma azulada. Las tres habían decidido ir antes de lo acordado a casa de su amiga para poder ayudarla con las cosas de casa, ya que sus padres trabajaban ambos hasta en fin de semana... _sobretodo_, en fin de semana. Y habían acabado pegando Uchihas hasta en el techo.

-¿Porqué no te lo tatúas? En tu frente hay espacio de sobras.. - sugirió la rubia como si tal cosa, ganandose un gruñido por parte de la pelirosa.

Ya llevaban más de una semana con el tema, y la cara de Sasuke se les aparecía hasta en sueños (aunque a dos de ellas parecía no importarles demasiado). Continuaron hasta la hora de comer, en la que decidieron salir un poco, aunque fuera solamente a aspirar un poco de aire contaminado y así ensuciarse más los pulmones..

-¿Y qué os apetece comer?

-¡Sushi!

-Apoyo la sugerencia de Ino.

-Pues a mi me apetece una buena hamburgesa con patatas... si, si, de esas que tanto engordan - habló Tenten, encogiendose de hombros.

Sakura estaba indecisa y como las otras dos no se decidían, Hinata, que no tenía predilección por nada en concreto, acabó exponiendo las dos caras de ambas opciones.

-Sólo tenemos dos opciones: sushi o ir a un sitio de comida rapida. A ver, primero las cosas buenas¿En qué nos beneficia el sushi?

-Nos llena el estomago.

-Quita el hambre.

-En depende qué sitios, és una mierd-

-Tenten, los contras después.

-He dicho en algunos sitios, por lo tanto, en otros lo harán a las mil maravillas...

Hinata suspiró.

-¿Y la comida rapida?

-¿Beneficios?

-Si.

Las chicas se pusieron a pensar.

-Nos sirven rapido - la castaña parecía muerta de hambre...

-Es economico.

-Engordan mucho - terció la rubia por lo bajini, desviando la mirada de forma malhumorada.

-El sushi también engorda.

-Pero no tanto.

Ambas jovenes comenzaron a discutir de forma acalorada a medida que iban pasando los minutos, mientras la pelirosa y la ojiperla consideraban entre ellas las cosas malas de cada comida.

-El sushi bueno de verdad, el de _Rakoyn,_ es muy caro.. - expuso Sakura en un susurro.

-Yo no me fío de los establecimientos de comida rapida - continuo la Hyuuga - por mucho control alimenticio que haya...

-¡¡Sushi!!

-¡¡Comida rapida!!

Las chicas, a su espalda, continuaron gritando haciendo que la gente que pasaba por su lado se las quedara mirando con la cara palida.

Con el estomago ya quejandose, Hinata y Sakura tomaron una decisión y se voltearon, con un veredicto ya establecido.

-Ino, Tenten, el jurado ha decidido que...

-----

Suspiró Sakura mientras se terminaba su ración de ramen. Apoyó con aire distraído la mano en la mesa de su cocina y apartó el bote de ramen instantaneo de delante de ella. Ahora que su apetito había sido saciado, el aroma de la comida era lo que menos le apetecía. Esperó a que sus amigas terminaran de comer mirandolas languidamente. Sin mediar palabra ninguna, recogieron y limpiaron la cocina en unos pocos minutos y luego volvieron al salón donde las chicas se sentaron. Ino miró a Sakura con preocupación.

-¿Que te pasa¿Te has deprimido pensando en las calorias que irán a parar a tu frente? En tu culo ya no caben más... - trató de bromero con poco exito. Sakura estaba demasiado seria.

-Estoy pensando en ponerme a trabajar...

Las chicas se sobresaltaron.

-Un trabajo a media jornada... aunque sea almenos unos meses. Quiero comprarme la tabla de DDR... he mirado algunos lugares y ya he estado mirando precios. Lo tengo decidido.

El tonó que había utilizado no daba lugar a replicas ni quejas, así que, intercambiando algunas miradas y susurros (que cabrearon un poco a Sakura), las tres se pusieron en pie y la animaron a seguirlas.

-En realidad, esto iba a ser para tu santo, ya que tu cumpleaños ya ha pasado, pero te estás poniendo tan insistente.. - Tenten rodó los ojos mientras caminaban por la calle, minutos después de haber salido de la casa de la pelirrosa.

-¿El qué?¿De qué hablais? - la ojiverde estaba completamente perdida, y miraba a unas y otras sin comprender. Sin más respuestas, llegaron a casa de la chica Hyuuga, dónde Hinata pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que trajera _"ése paquete"._

Sakura estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Siempre había sido muy impaciente respecto a las sorpresas y les había perdido el gusto des de hacía ya un par de años. Una tía lejana suya le había traído un pájaro como regalo sorpresa para su cumpleaños, pero la buena mujer lo había envuelto y se había olvidado de hacerle agujeros a la caja (el pobre pajarillo no iba ni en la jaula) y... bueno, había sido una sorpresa bastante excéntrica lo que se había encontrado la niña al abrir el paquete...Sakura sólo esperó en ese momento que no fuera un perro, cuando vió el abultado paquete que llevaba el hombre mayor. Hinata lo tomó entre sus manos y se giró hacia su amiga. La rubia y la castaña sonrieron y ella le tendió el paquete a la Haruno. Ésta lo tomó con cierto recelo. La caja no pesaba demasiado... no, no parecía tener un animal dentro. Al menos, no uno que se moviera...

-Luego no nos vengas exigiendo un regalo, frentona, que ya te lo hemos dado.

Sakura le sacó la lengua mientras desenvolvía el perfecto regalo. Cuando el papel dejó de estorbar, los ojos de la joven se agrandaron y su boca se entreabrió en un mudo grito sorprendido. Pronto, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse sin siquiera notarlo. Se volvió a sentar en la silla de la cual se había levantado a desenvolverlo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Luego miró a sus amigas de nuevo, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. El grupo sonreía orgulloso. Habían acertado de pleno.

-No es una reforzada o de profesional porque no nos llegaba la economía, pero es de las más buenas del mercado...

-Cuidado cuando la saques de la caja, dentro viene el juego... no hay muchas canciones y no són de las que más te gustan, precisamente, pero te servirán para empezar..

-Has de dejar que la probemos.

Sakura seguía muda, pero asentía a todo lo que le decían. Cuando se hubo recuperado de la emoción (y de haber dejado la caja en el suelo de forma muy cuidadosa) se tiró sobre sus amigas de manera bastante salvaje, acabando todas en el suelo, en una maraña de brazos, piernas, insultos y quejidos que ella apenas notó. Estaba en el cielo.

-¡Para que luego digan que la amistad verdadera no existe!

-Puede que eso no... pero si existen los kilos¡Y són esos que te sobran los que nos están aplastando¡Aparta de encima si no quieres que te los quite de golpe! - vociferó la Yamanaka en un tono ahogado. Era de las que estaba abajo del todo. La pelirosa estaba encima de todas ellas, abrazandolas y estrechandolas con fuerza (ignorando quejidos y llamadas de socorro).

-¡Os quiero!¡Os quiero, os quiero, os quiero!¡¡Os quiero mucho!! - decía sin parar.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de emotiva escena, la pelirosa dejó que se pusieran en pié y de allí que empezó a agradecerles de nuevo. Hasta tal punto llegó el grado gratitud en el tono de ella que todas terminaron por sonrosarse levemente.

-Sabíamos que la querías, pero tampoco pensamos que fuera para tanto...

Esta vez, Sakura quedó callada. Cogió la caja de la alfombrilla entre sus brazos y, ya en el jardín, empezó a despedirse de las chicas que se iban a quedar un rato ás en casa de la Hyuuga. Con su mirada turquesa, Ino entrecerró los ojos y la señaló con el dedo de forma bastante exagerada.

-¡Ahora ve a tu casa y practica! Practica tanto como puedas, desgasta las señales de la alfombra esta rara y sé la mejor de todos... recuerda¡Vence al capullo de Sasuke!

Mucho más motivada por sus palabras, Sakura elevó un puño al cielo y con toda la emoción, comenzó a gritar toda clase de improperios en contra del chico mientras se alejaba, camino a su casa.

De nuevo solas, Tenten, Hinata y Ino suspiraron, cansadas pero satisfechas.

-Acertamos con el detallito¿eh? - la sonrisa juguetona estaba en sus labios.

-Nunca pensé que esa tonteria pudiera llegar a afectarla tanto... está _**obsesionada**_ - Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y hablaba en susurros, pero tenía la palabra en la conversación - la verdad es que creo que Uchiha está perdido... si Sakura mejora, claro.

-Bailar se le da fatal, pero puede que con esta nueva motivación comiencen a gustarle las clases de baile.

-Yo creo que tanta foto del Uchiha por la habitación va a acabar jugandole una mala pasada... - inquirió la rubia a media voz.

--

En ese momento había llegado Sakura a casa. Sus padres aún no habian llegado, así que sin colocar bien el calzado ni siquiera, corrió de forma escandalosa hacia su habitación y entró en ella con un portazo. No le importaron los papeles que había por medio, las caras del idiota pelinegro colgadas por las paredes, o el desorden sobre su cama. Simplemente, prendió la televisión, sacó la bendita alfombra de su caja y la colocó en el suelo con toda la delicadeza de una madre primeriza en sus caricias al bebé. Sólo que en éste caso, el bebé era cuadrado, de tela, y tenía pintadas cuatro flechas y un cable salía de él. La conectó como pudo y buscó el el CD por la caja.

Fascinada y algo nerviosa, buscó el canal en el que saldría el bendito juego, y cuando lo seleccionó... la voz de su padre al llegar a casa le estropeó los planes.

-¡Sakura!¡Baja y ayudame a preparar la cena, que tu madre vendrá algo más tarde hoy!

-¡¿Y no puedes prepararla tu solito?! - no pudo evitar gritar la chica, mirando al puerta cerrada de su habitación con el ceño fruncido y uno de sus pies en alto, a punto de pisar la alfombrilla. Su padre había subido las escaleras gruñendo y ahora estaba tras la puerta, seguramente con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-¿Que es lo que has dicho, jovencita? - no estaba de buen humor.

Sakura soltó una sarta de maldiciones mientras empezaba a calzarse de nuevo.

-Que ya voy...

Abrió la puerta y miró un impreso con una foto del moreno en primer plano.

-Cada vez falta menos... - y como para demostrarle a la foto que decía la verdad, hizo un rápido movimiento de pies, demostrando su coordinación para ello.

A los pocos segundos, el señor Haruno salió con el pijama puesto de su habitación y vió a su hija tirada en el suelo, frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Vas a pillar un buen resfriado si sigues ahí...

-------

¡Buenas!

Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido ciertos problemillas estas últimas semanas, y ya estoy de examenes. Lo lamento.

También siento mucho que éste capitulo haya resultado aburrido (al menos a mi me ha sido un poco pesado de escribir a ratos) pero era necesario para explicar como le han ido las cosas a Sakura y cuánto le ha llegado a afectar esa humillación. Gracias a eso, ahora tiene a Sasuke en toda la habitación, aunque con un proposito diferente... de momento.

No ha salido Sasuke personalmente en este capitulo, pero estoy pensando en adelantar las cosas y en el proximo capitulo (si alguien continúa leyendome) me gustaria hacerlo aparecer ya... no sé de qué modo y si va a encontrarse con Sakura, pero si ése no és el caso, en el próximo seguramente habrá un encuentro... o alguna información de ella a él.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me habesi dejaado¡No pensé que iban a ser tantos! Muchísimas gracias a todas!

Bueno, no puedo decir cuando será la proxima actualización, pero espero hacerla antes de que el mes se acabe (XDDDDDD). Gracias por leerme! Besos y cuidaos!!

Gise

PD: siento de nuevo que el capitulo haya sido tan largo, es que no hay manera de acortarlo T-T no me sale...


	3. Chapter 3

El lugar estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía, sonreían, reían de forma escandalosa o gritaban en tono histérico. Sentada como estaba ella, apartada de todo eso, sólo hacía que su dulce sonrisa se ensanchara más, movida por puro placer. Sakura estaba cansada, sudada y al límite de sus fuerzas, pero muy satisfecha. Aunque aún le quedaba una última prueba, ése día la joven ya era ganadora de algo muy importante que, sin lugar a dudas, ya la había catapultado hacia su objetivo.

Hacía nada y menos que se había metido en esos vestuarios y se había sentado a tratar de serenarse un poco. Ya había ganado, en ese mismo día, el campeonato de DDR nacional.

Ya podía acudir a representar a su país a campeonatos internacionales.

Su posibilidad de ganar al Uchiha estaba cada vez más cerca.

No en vano había estado practicando cada segundo libre des de que le habían regalado su primera esterilla que, aunque no duró demasiado, fué la que le enseñó lo esencial y más importante. Agarró con fuerza el banco sobre el que estaba sentada. Dos segundos después de concentrarse, se levantó, justo en el preciso instante en el que la persona que ella iba a buscar se presentaba ante ella con una sonrisa confiada y brillante.

-Dentro de quince minutos es nuestro turno, mi bella flor de cerezo... - avisó uno de sus mejores amigos que era, a su vez, el chico con el cual esperaba ganar el campeonato nacional de coreografia DDR en pareja. Sakura asintió, mostrando una sonrisa ella también. Ése iba a ser su último baile, el que decidiría el ganador.

-Te iba a buscar ahora. ¿Practicamos por última vez antes de salir y dejarles con la boca abierta? - le dedicó una mirada llena de malícia que provocó una mirada ilusionada por parte de él.

Rock Lee entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí. Sakura se acomodó mejor el pantalón y poniendose en paralelo a él, se puso en posición de inicio.

-A la de tres... - ambos cerraron los ojos, escuchando mentalmente el inicio de la canción - una.. - Sakura se relamió los labios, pensando en el futuro triunfo - .. dos... - Lee, de la emoción, crujió los nudillos de su manos derecha y se concentró - .. tres.

Perfectamente sincronizados, ambos empezaron a mover los pies de forma rapida y contundente a la par que sus cuerpos. Sus pies creaban un rectangulo del cual no salían. Nunca chocaban. Sólo intercambiaban tablas imaginarias. No sonreían demasiado, concentrados como estaban.

-Esto va perfecto...- iba diciendo Sakura para sí misma en un murmullo. Se escuchaba des de fuera una musica y los gritos de la gente. Posiblemente alguna pareja rival a la que le tocara estaría ahora de turno. La chica esperó que no se ilusionaran demasiado. Siguieron bailando los minutos siguientes y cuando una salva de aplausos sonó tras las paredes, sus pasos se detuvieron en un final perfecto. No demostrando el cansancio que eso le había supuesto, Sakura se quedó de pié, formalizando un poco más su posición y observando al chico a su lado.

Lo había conocido dos años atrás, más o menos, y había sido compañero de Tenten en sus clases de karate. Era conocido por el instituto como la _bestia invisible_, por su rapidez y sus certeros movimientos, o también como _segundo Gai_ por sus ridículas frases, sacadas de un profesor, Maito Gai. Ambos eran iguales, eran replicas de sí mismos en diferentes edades. Ambos con el mismo pelo negro ensortijado con el extraño peinado, con la misma ropa, los mismos ojos y las mismas y enormes cejas. Sakura y él se habían conocido en una competencia, cuando ella iba a animar a su amiga. En cuanto terminó la competición, Lee había ido directo a ella, se había presentado y se le había declarado a continuación. Y luego le había pedido una cita.

La pelirosa, que se había quedado algo cortada, no había sabido qué responder. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación cómo ésa, y ni siquiera cuando vió a Tenten golpear a Lee reaccionó. Lo rechazó unos segundos después, sonrojada y aludada. Fué la primera vez que había pensado seriamente en el asunto de los chicos. ¿Realmente podría gustarle a alguno? Se había quitado la idea de la cabeza de inmediato al sentirse a sí misma golpearse mentalmente. ¡Ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas!

Sakura tenía algo más importante que hacer. Mucho más importante...

La joven pelirrosa sonrió para sus adentros.

_Maldito Uchiha..._

Llamaron a la puerta con unos leves golpes y los chicos se miraron.

-Haruno, ya os toca... - mencionó una voz poco apasionada tras la puerta.

-Ahora salimos.

Etonces, Sakura cerró los ojos y inspiró largamente. Contuvo el aire unos instantes para luego soltarlo lentamente. Ya no había nervios. Cuando abrió los ojos, Lee ya la esperaba con una sonrisa y la puerta abierta.

-¿Preparada para vencer, mi llameante flor de cerezo?

La pelirrosa le respondió con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. El vestuario quedó vacío y con la luz encedida. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se escuchara por fuera la fuerte música y los aplausos y ovaciones del público. Mientras, en una esquina del vestuario, una bolsa de deporte entreabierta revelaba una revista... arrugada.

En la portada de ésta, un atractivo joven de piel nivea y cabellos y ojos oscuros tenía una imperturbable expresión arrogante.

--

El silencio de la habitación y por lo tanto, la tranquilidad de Sasuke se vió interrumpida en cuanto la puerta se abrió suavemente. El joven desvió la mirada del techo y la puso sobre su hermano que le sonrió con suficiencia. Itachi se sentó sobre uno de los lujosos sofás y dejó sobre la pequeña mesa un par de revistas deportivas y algunas otras de actualidad. El Uchiha menor no se movió de su sillón, sólo lo miró con una ceja enarcada, esperando una explicación.

-¿Que pasa?

-Tus rivales están acortando distancias - comentó simplemente Itachi, encogiendose de hombros.

Sasuke descruzó los brazos del pecho y se irguió en su asiento. Su mirada parecía molesta.

-¿Cómo?

Su hermano esbozó otra sonrisa, ésta más burlona. Creyendolo mentiroso, Sasuke no movió un músculo para coger alguna de las revistas. Miró de forma discreta las portadas y no vió nada importante ni relevante en ellas. Alzó la vista de nuevo y la clavó en la de su hermano, apoyandose de nuevo en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, una muy comoda posición, al parecer. Itachi, habiendo visto a su hermano el vistazo superficial que había hechado, alargó uno de sus brazos y tomó la primera revista con la que se topó su mano. La abrió sin mirar la pagina y pronto estuvo hojeandola. El pelinegro menor sólo miraba a su hermano pasar y pasar hojas sin descanso, buscando algo que parecía no encontrar. No le preocupaba lo que pudiera encontrar en el posible articulo. Itachi se detuvo y sonriendole de medio lado, le tendió la revista.

Sasuke no hizo ni el esfuerzo de levantar el brazo para recibirla.

-¿Crees que me importa? - de nuevo, su rostro adquirió la expresión más imperturbable que poseía.

Itachi frunció elevemente el ceño y se acercó a sí mismo la revista mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas. Empezó a leer en voz alta.

_"...no sorprendieron demasiado en el concurso, todo el mundo parecía saber el resultado. Aún cuando la pareja formada por Nakado y Ayamoto hicieron una actuación espectacular, no pudieron derrotar a los nuevos líderes del DDR en pareja. Desbancados los antiguos reyes del DDR nipón, el nuevo reinado de manos de la ya conocida Haruno y su compañero Lee, parece aterrador y un buen reto para el resto de jugadores..."_

-¿Ya conocida Haruno? - interrumpió Sasuke con un matiz burlón - ¿Conocida de dónde?

Itachi lo ignoró y siguió leyendo.

_"...con grandes índices de audiencia por parte de la cadena que lo emitió y la aglomeración de público del lugar, cabe decir que las competiciones de DDR japonesas se han llevado el premio gordo este año, superando en popularidad a las exitosas Inglaterra, Francia y a nuestra querida Italia. Una organización casi perfecta, un buen escenario y un público excelente colmaron de críticas positivas el gran evento. Y los jugadores no decepcionaron, pues vinieron con lo mejor de sus coreografias. Haruno y Lee, siguiendo su linia, combinaron a la prefección la simpleza de sus coreografias, algo más movidas de lo normal en ellos, pero con evidencias de la buena acogida del público._

_Otra cosa que cabe destacar, es la joven promesa Haruno, quién, en solitario, se aclamó el mismo día ganadora nacional de Japón. La rapidez de la joven ya ha llamado la atención de otros famosos y aclamados jugadores, como Brunette (Francia) o Rafton (EEUU) quienes ya han insinuado posibles encuentros con ella."_

Itachi desvió la mirada del artículo para ver la expresión de su hermano. En su rostro estaba la típica cara de inexpresividad, pero en su oscura mirada el mayor de los Uchiha identificó un atisbo de llameante interés y molestia. Paladeando el momento, el pelinegro de largos cabellos advirtió con lentitud.

-Esto que viene no te gustará... nada.

_"Algunos críticos expertos y profesionales en el mundo del DDR han calificado a Haruno como "la proxima Uchiha", haciendo referencia así del alto nivel de la joven, que se acerca vertiginosamente al líder mundial y indiscutible de éste mundillo, Sasuke Uchiha, considerado un ser divino por sus millones de fans y un "rival inalcanzable" por el resto. Pero según parece, y si la Haruno sigue así, el "rival inalcanzable" pronto va a tener que dar otro sprint... o bien dejar de ser "inalcanzable"..._

_¿Caerá Uchiha del pedestal para demostrar su mortalidad a manos de Haruno? ¿Será nuestra flor de cerezo digna de un pedestal más alto que el de Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Con una sonrisa sin disimular, Itachi dejó la resvita abierta sobre la mesa.

Sasuke ahora tenía una mueca de enfado.

-¿Qué revista és? - preguntó rudamente.

Sin hacerle el menor caso, Itachi la empujó hacia él y observó con divertimento la molestia incontenible en el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño. Lo delataban los gestos violentos.

Por su parte, el atractivo moreno releía el artículo que su hermano había leído y observaba las fotografias que había en él. Sin embargo, no había ninguna de la tan "famosa" Haruno. ¡Ni siquiera ponian el nombre...! El artículo estaba sacado de una revista italiana, país dónde se encontraban en ésos momentos, de deportes destinada especialmente a los jovenes. Observó las tres fotografias que había en las dos paginas que duraba el artículo. En dos de ellas salía el edificio en el que se había organizado todo, una de día y la otra por la noche, abarrotado y con multitud de luces de colores bañando el lugar. Y en la tercera estaba la persona más estrambotica y excéntrica que hubiese visto Sasuke antes. Se trataba de un chico, de aparentemente su edad, más o menos, de peinado extraño y cejas muy anchas, sonriendole a la camara con el pulgar levantado.

En el pié de la foto ponía que se trataba de Rock Lee, el compañero de esa tal Haruno.

-¿Qué te parece? - la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones e hizo que elevara la mirada.

-Hmp.

-Genial, yo igual - musitó sarcásticamente el hermano. Sin embargo, Sasuke volvió a dejar la revista dónde estaba antes para luego apoyarse de nuevo en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Y todas dicen lo mismo? - se refería a las revistas, evidentememte.

Itachi asintió mientras miraba de nuevo rodas las revistas que había sobre la mesa.

-No será tan buena como dicen - se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia para la sorpresa de su hermano. ¿Dónde había ido la ira?

-Ya.

-No he escuchado hablar de ella en mi vida más que ahora mismo... ¿De veras te crees que es tan buena como dicen? Eso es mera palabrería, además de una novedad...

-Ha ganado el campeonato nacional en solitario y en pareja de Japón, hermanito...y sabes muy bien que ése país siempre nos ha dado ciertos problemas...

-¿Qué problemas? Nunca me han ganado ni han llegado a mi nivel.

-Pero han estado un paso por delante de los demás.

-Y yo estoy diez pasos por delante de ellos.

Resignado, Itachi decidió abandonar la contienda con su hermano. ¡Pero qué cabezota!

-Tú mismo... yo sólo te digo que tengas cuidado. O al menos tenla en cuenta. Si siguen hablando de ella en los siguientes campeonatos, yo que tú empezaría a entrenar un poco más fuerte...

El pelinegro menor sólo atisbó a mandarle una mala mirada cuando una nueva y ruidosa presencia se internó en la habitación, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de ese rubio. Abrió la puerta sin llamar ni pedir permiso, haciendo caso omiso del pequeño cartel que colgaba de la puerta de su amigo, ése de "No molestar". Y para terminar, cerró con un portazo mientras caminaba de forma acelerada hacia ellos.

-¡¡Teme!! Al fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todas partes... - comentó Naruto mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Itachi que, al contrario de su hermano, lo saludó amistosamente.

-¿Para qué me buscas, dobe? - sin interés aparente, el pelinegro volvió a conentrar su vista en el techo, encontrandolo de lo más interesante.

-Pues la verdad es que para nada en especial, sólo para hablar un poco de...oh, vaya.

Ese cambio de tono hizo al Uchiha desviar la mirada de nuevo y posarla en su casi hermano. Y lo encontró hojeando las revisitas con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó agresivamente, ya cansado de tanto silencio.

Odiaba las sonrisas... y más esas sonrisas prepotentes.

Sólo_** él **_podía sonreir así.

-Ya lo has visto.

Refiriendose a las revistas, Naruto había cogido la que estaba debajo de la que Itachi había leído y había empezado a pasar paginas. Sasuke se exasperó y de muy mal humor, simplemente... gruñó.

-¿Acaso ya lo sabía todo el mundo escepto yo?

El chico de ojos azulados no pude evitar sonreír de forma ancha y graciosa mientras leía el artículo de esa revista. El Uchiha menor seguía hablando y haciendo comentarios mientras escupía veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-No es más que una niñata con aires. No voy a preocuparme por eso... es mas, no voy ni a acordarme de eso.

-Yo de ti no diría eso - fanfarroneó Naruto, tirandole la revista a Sasuke. Éste, de rapidos reflejos, le pegó un manotazo para devolversela, acertandole en toda la cara al joven rubio.

-Además, - el atractivo pelinegro cambió su tono a uno arrogante y petulante - ¿Cuál és su nombre? En el artículo que has leido sólo ponía su apellido.

Y fué en ése momento cuando la gran carcajada de Uzumaki Naruto sobresaltó a ambos hermanos... aunque ninguno lo aparentara. Observaron al rubio descoyntarse sobre el sofá, de la risa que le había entrado, y eso le dió tiempo a Sasuke de serenarse. Respiró un poco, relajandose en el acto.Él no era tan temperamental como el estúpido de su amigo, e incluso como el arrogante de su hermano Itachi. Él era mejor que ellos, él sabía mantener la actitud fría y distante que se necesitaba en todo momento.

Por lo que volvió su rostro inexpresivo.

Para cuando Naruto se hubo controlado un poco, Sasuke ya hacía rato que había vuelto su mirada hacia la ventana, en vez de al techo. Miraba el cielo claro y sin nubes de la vieja y hermosa Florencia.

-¿Y ése apellido no te ha sonado, imbecil? - los ojos de Naruto brillaron de forma extraña cuando pronunció esas palabras.

-¿Se supone que debería hacerlo? Sólo ha ganado un par de premios.

Y ahí lo vió, en ése momento. El baka de su amigo, con el pelo rubio en punta, las extrañas marcas en sus doradas mejillas y los puños encrespados en las rodillas. Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa demasiado ancha. Uzumaki ardía en ganas de contar algo.

Algo que Sasuke desconocía y que, al parecer, iba a ser algo sorprendente.

A todo eso, Itachi parecía impasible, escuchando y mirando a ambos.

-Ahora vengo - y muy al contrario a lo que los tenía acostumbrados, el hiperactivo y joven rubio se puse en pié _lentamente, _mientras iba avanzando_ sin prisas y con suavidad_ por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla _en silencio. _

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo a su mejor amigo/rival. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Cuando tenía alguna cosa importante que contar, tendía a alargar los momentos anteriores al anuncio de la noticia. Era una forma que Naruto había encontrado para torturarlo.

Y allí venía de nuevo. No había cerrado la puerta al salir, pero lo hizo al entrar, y con cuidado. Lo vió avanzando por el corto pasillo con algo en las manos y una sonrisa contenida. Esta vez no se sentí en frente de él, junto a Itachi. Esta vez, el rubio había decidido ponerse tras Sasuke, apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón para observar de primera mano la reacción de Sasuke, a parte de la información adicional que él le fuera diciendo en voz alta.

Y le pasó lo que tenía en la mano.

El Uchiha de pelo largo se irguió y alargó un poco el cuello para tratar de ver de lo que se trataba. Sasuke, en cambio, no sufrió ningun cambio.

-Haruno es su apellido, y Sakura su nombre - empezó Uzumaki a decir en voz alta - como sabrás, ha ganado ciertos premios importantes, por así decirlo, en estos últimos días. Y ya has visto que incluso se han atrevido a compararla contigo. Pero ahora, mírala. ¿No te suena de nada? - llegados a este punto, el chico de zorruna expresión no pudo evitar emitir cierta carcajada burlona mientras observaba las manos de su amigo tensarse sobre el papel.

En él, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke fijaban la vista sobre una fotografia tomada unas pocas semanas atrás en una entrevista a otra de las revistas en las que salía. Era una pagina arrancada, pero lo cierto es que no hacía falta más. Y para total desagrado del chico, por supuesto que el conjunto le sonaba.

Creía haberlo olvidado, ya que nunca pensó realmente mucho rato en ella, pero al volverlo a ver...

¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarse de esos cabellos inusualmente rosados? ¿Y de esos ojos jades claros, transparentes a todo tipo de sensación y sentimiento? ¿Y de esa piel pálida, en apariencia fragil y delicada?

Por supuesto que recordaba a la chica, o mejor dicho, chiquilla que había huído como ratoncillo asustado de una simple e informal partida al DDR una cómoda tarde en Londres. Ese pequeñísimo y aniñado ratoncillo que se había escapado de entre sus garras.

Esa tarde no había sido divertida. Esa chica le había dejado mal sabor de boca. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarlo plantado en frente de ese montón de gente? Había conseguido salvar su orgullo frente a los demás con una arrogante sonrisa y un nuevo estúpido que, tras las risas humillantes, había decidido probar la suerte que a esa mocosa le había faltado. Y su orgullo hacia si mismo se había salvado definitivamente cuando, casi una hora despues de todo aquello y sentados en una cómoda mesa de bar, Naruto le había dicho el mal rato que había pasado esa chiquilla por su culpa.

Y lo furiosa que estaba _Sakura Haruno_ con **él.**

Sin embargo, no la recordaba... así.

Es decir, no recordaba su cuerpo...demasiado femenino, si no más bien el de una tabla de planchar, absolutamente plana y recta. La fotografia ahora mostraba a una muy hermosa joven de estatura media, de ojos verdes y sonrisa activa. Lo único que pudo pensar el Uchiha al verla, era que el tiempo había hecho mella en ella... y para _bien._

_-_¿Esa mocosa es ella? - preguntó con voz fría.

Naruto asintió mientras veía como Sasuke le pasaba la foto a su hermano.

-Y ya ves... está tratando de humillarte.

-Hmp.

Sasuke no hizo ni el esfuerzo de responder. Crzó los brazos de nuevo sobre su pecho y sus ojos se enfriaron todavía más al ver la mueca de interés que había en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

-Uchiha desbancado.. esto será divertido - murmuró Naruto para sí.

Pero Sasuke lo escuchó y en su mente, recordó, _tres años atrás,_ cuando después de comunicarle eso, Naruto le escupió a los pies... con tan mala puntria (y suerte) que terminó en los pies equivocados.

En los de su amigo Neji Hyuuga.

Ahora que contaban con veintiún años, más mayores y por lo tanto, más invencibles, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a que esa molesta y ridícula niñata le intentara...no, ni eso merecía el nombre, aspirara siquiera a soñar en llegar a su altura algún día.

-Si realmente es quién dices que es, dobe, no debemos preocuparnos...creo recordar la nula coordinación de esa chica. Realmente los concursantes de este año en el campeonato japonés deben haber sido extraordinariamente pateticos para coger a semejante persona para que les represente.

Y dicho lo dicho, el pelinegro se puso de pié, dispuesto a irse a la habitación, cerrar la puerta y echarse sobre la cama. Las palabras de Naruto, tars él, no lo detuvieron.

-Se está cobrando la venganza, Sasuke... no sabes lo mal que la dejastes.

-Hmp.

Y siguió con su camino.

Naruto pareció enojado, inconforme con la reacción nula de su amigo. Sasuke cerró la puerta de la habitación con pestillo y se dejó caer sobre la cama bocabajo. El rubio se colocó frente a la puerta de éste y habló más alto de la cuenta.

-Sakura va a vengarse de ti... y espero francamente que lo consiga. ¡Eres demasiado arrogante para tu propio bien, teme! - y dicho lo dicho, se giró hacia Itachi, aún alterado - ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

El hermano mayor asintió en silencio y dejando la foto sobre la mesa, se encaminó hacia la puerta junto al rubio. Cerraron la puerta de la habiatción de Sasuke y empezaron a bajar por las escaleras.

-Lo cierto es que le iría bien a mi estúpido hermano pequeño que le bajaran lor humor...

-Sakura la tomó con Sasuke des de ése día - musitó Naruto, revelando todo lo que sabía - y de echo, estoy convencido de que sólo se ha metido en esto sólo por él... y me da que no parará hasta conseguir lo que se proponga.

-Será algo interesante de ver.

Y saliendo del hotel, ambos amigos se perdieron por las calles en busca de un ameno bar donde relajarse.

--

_"Será interesante humillarte de nuevo.."_

--

--

**N/A**: Vale, lo admito, no tengo perdón por el retraso T-T

Lo lamento muchísimo... la cosa es que este capítulo ha sido reescrito más de tres veces y sin gustarme ninguna de ellas... incluso la que ha quedado. En teoría iba a hacer el reencuentro, como ya habia dicho, pero no quería ahcerlo demasiado largo... pero ahora al menos a aparecido nuestro Sasuke.

¡Nuestro Sasuke, nuestro capullo!

Y bueno, ya han pasado unos añitos des de lo que pasó, tres, concretamente...así que echad cuentas XDDDDDDD

Sakura parece haber crecido un poco... al menos, eso piensa Sasuke al ver la foto XD y Itachi también. Y bueno, ya es alguien en el mundillo de DDR.

Y Lee... no va a ser un personaje demasiado importante n la historia, pero tenía que meterlo y aprovechando lo rapido que es y lo enamorado que está de Sakura, pues... XD salió.

De verdad, si alguien continua leyendome, lo siento mucho, pero lo cierto es que yo sabía lo que quería poner en éste capitulo, pero para llegar a eso, tenía que poner algo antes... y ese "algo" es lo que no me encajaba... lo lamento.

Y eso... muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! Me hizo tanta ilusión recibirlos!!

Realmente me animaban mucho a escribir y tener ideas... demasiadas ideas XD porque luego no sé donde meterlas... gracias de todos modos!

Me despido y hasta la proxima vez! 0

Para cualquier cosa, pregunta, comentario o lo que sea, me mandais un PM (o un review XD o ambas cosas)

Besos!

Gise


End file.
